


Love you always

by ski167



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad Tony, Soldier Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ski167/pseuds/ski167
Summary: When Bucky gets deployed, Tony thinks he can handle it. But what happens when they lose contact? When Bucky's been gone so long it hurts?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 49





	Love you always

"Don't forget, alright? I love you. I will always come back."

That was the last thing Bucky'd said to Tony. Bucky had been deployed for almost a year. Tony had managed a weak smile, while Bucky had grinned broadly and then kissed him. Tony sat idly remembering in the lab. Everyone else had said their goodbyes, and then stepped back to give them a moment alone. Tony loved seeing Bucky in his fatigues(it was sexy as hell), but not this time. Bucky kissed him again, and pulled him into a hug. Tony remembered waving until he was out of sight. Now, Tony tried to distract himself with different projects. Building and upgrading gadgets, reconnecting wires, adding to armor suits. He had started cleaning too. The lab was neat and organized, the laundry was done, rooms were cleaned. Bathrooms and the kitchen were wiped down, swept, and generally cleaned. Dishes(the few there were) were done. And Tony made his bed every morning. At least when he had bothered to sleep.

Whenever Bucky called or FaceTimed, Tony would drop everything and immediately answer. But lately it was getting harder to ignore the fact that Bucky was gone. He hadn't called when he said he would. Or at all recently. Tony was trying hard not to be worried. Tony was starting to spend more time alone. To make matters worse, Christmas was nearing. Tony had put the last present in Bucky's bag before he left. Bucky had left Tony's gift with Steve, with instructions to put it under the tree on Christmas Eve. 

Steve and Bruce had started to worry about Tony. They had debated for a while, and had finally decided to do something with everyone. To take their minds off it. The rest of the day passed without incident. The next morning, Bruce suggested an idea.

"Why not go out to eat, or see a movie? Maybe Tony could have a charity event. He doesn't seem to mind those too much." Steve shrugged in response. Natasha's voice spooked them both.

"Why not something simple Take him to the park. At least out of the tower.

"Geez, Nat! Don't do that!" Steve yelped. A beat passed. "Where is Tony, anyway?" They all stopped. 

"Probably in the lab," Bruce said, "But we should check on him." Steve took the elevator down. He wandered inside, marveling at the tech. A yelp sounded behind a case. 

"Ow, fuck!" Steve peered around the bend. Tony sat cross-legged on the floor, tinkering with exposed wiring. "Fuck this." he muttered. He began to replace the panel.

"Hey, Tony?" Steve asked tentatively. "What do you think of going out today? Maybe see a movie?" he asked, "Bruce and I were thinking it'd be good to go out. Do something fun." Steve leaned on the counter. Tony slowly put down the panel. 

"I-I can't- I don't-" he stuttered. He was finally broken. All the emotions he had bottled up came spilling out. Tony stared at the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

"Oh, Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Steve apologized. 

"I'm just- I don't know! Bucky promised me! He promised to call. To come back. And he hasn't even texted in more than a month! I'm scared. I'm scared Steve. What if something's wrong? and now it's almost Christmas. And I miss him. I miss him so fucking much." This was the most Tony had said in a few weeks, at least. Steve knelt down and pulled Tony into an embrace. Tony couldn't stop the tears. It was a good ten minutes before he regained some self-control. 

"Tony, we're here for you. You can tell us this stuff. I understand why you didn't. But promise me you'll talk to us a little more?" Steve asked softly. Tony nodded and wiped his face. "It's okay to miss him. We all do. And if something went wrong, we would know by now. So don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Tony sniffled, then sat up. Steve pulled a still shaky Tony off the floor. Tony disappeared for a while, spending some time in his room. He sat on Bucky's side of the bed, holding one of his shirts. It smelled good. Just like him. Later on, Tony emerged to join the rest of the team for dinner later on. They laughed and talked more than they had in a while. Everyone had been busy lately. Peter made everyone laugh just by being himself. Overall, it was a great time. Tony hung back when they left, walking behind the rest of the team. Natasha noticed and slowed to walk with him. She bumped his shoulder. 

'What's up?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Bucky really likes that diner. We go all the time. Used to." His shoulders slumped. 

"Don't worry Tony. He'll be back soon. You can go together as soon as he gets back. Maybe he'll be back in time for Christmas." she said comfortingly.

"Steve said that too. Not to worry. I wish he would even just text me. So I know he's okay." Tony murmured.

I'm sure he's fine and will get back to you soon. Nat replied. They caught up with the group. Tony began to interact normally with the team more and more over the following week. A few days later, his phone buzzed. He picked it up, expecting a reminder from Pepper. Instead, Bucky's name lit up the screen. He unlocked the message eagerly. 

**Hey babydoll! Sorry it's been so long, or if I worried you. Connection's been not to great, and I've been pretty busy. I miss u!**

Tony grinned widely and answered right away. 

**I miss u 2! Come back home soon?**

A thought bubble appeared.

**Don't know. Gtg. Luv u always! :)**

Tony's mood deflated a little, but he was still delighted with the contact. "Love you too." he whispered. Around a week and a half later, Tony was decorating for Christmas. After all, it was Christmas Eve. He finished up what he was doing and went down to the lab. He was working on new web shooter designs as a gift for Peter. Hours flew by as he worked tirelessly. He looked around for a small screwdriver. He had moved on to harmless tinkering now. Must've left it upstairs, he thought absently. As he walked down the hallway voices floated toward him. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and possibly Clint? He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He refocused on the gadget in his hands. He wandered into the living room, still preoccupied. He registered other people, but didn't really care. He was just through the doorway when he froze. Something was different. He looked up cautiously. He dropped the tech. His jaw dropped. Bucky stood there, bag on the floor, giving him a lopsided grin. Tony practically ran into his arms. Bucky spun him around before kissing him. It felt so nice to have Bucky's warm hands against his back. They finally broke apart, huge smiles lighting up both their faces. Bucky looked around.

"Man, this place is spotless! Who's been cleaning?" Tony took full responsibility. The rest of the night was spent joking, talking, and catching up with Bucky. Even later in the evening, Bucky joined Tony in their bedroom. "Wow, you even cleaned in here?" he teased. "You know what I think? I think we should make it messy." he said suggestively. Tony smiled. 

I agree. No more depriving me of sex for nearly a year!"

Bucky feigned shock. "You? Sex deprived? Never!"

"Well, unless you know of another hot super-soldier with a metal arm." Tony joked. Bucky laughed and pulled his shirt off. Tony ran his hands over the toned torso. Bucky tugged off Tony's shirt too. "I think you're trying to body-shame me." Tony pouted.

"Of course not! Have you seen yourself?" Bucky responded.

"Just fuck me already." Tony said impatiently. Bucky gladly obliged. They eventually fell asleep, naked and intertwined. They woke surprisingly early the next morning. Clint and Peter were in the kitchen when they arrived. 

"Morning, lovebirds. You were a little loud last night." Clint teased. Peter was unable to look at them. Clearly he had heard things he never wanted to hear. Bucky blushed some, but Tony didn't care. Oblivious to Peter's obvious discomfort, he retorted: "Bet that's more action than you've had in a while. When's the last time _you_ got laid?" Clint recoiled. He recovered quickly. He opened his mouth to answer, but Peter beat him to it. 

"Clint has a daddy kink!" he blurted. Everyone stared. Tony was the first to speak.

"With who?" Tony asked cautiously. Clint glared dangerously at Peter. Peter clamped his mouth shut and tried to avoid eye contact. "Peter?" Tony was dying to know. This was _definitely_ blackmail material. Peter fought with himself momentarily. But this was a secret that needed sharing.

"Loki! He's been sleeping with Loki!" Peter practically shouted. Bucky's jaw dropped. Clint stared daggers at Peter.

"That was our little secret! I promised to lock the door and you promised to knock and not to tell!" Tony busted out laughing. Bucky followed shortly after. Tony was delighted, and told Clint so.

"Does that mean... I thought you had the TV on or something! Loki was fucking you like three days ago? Oh, I am never letting you live this down." Bucky smiled and looped his arm around Tony's waist. This. He had missed this. It was what he had come back for. Tony was so happy to have him back. Everyone could tell how much better he was with Bucky. And right now, that was all that mattered. His happiness.


End file.
